Psychological stress has been closely linked to the onset and progression of autoimmune disorders such as multiple sclerosis. However, little is known of the mechanism underlying this relationship. This study will use a prospective longitudinal design to explore potential mechanisms for stress-related MS exacerbations, while identifying risk-factors for stress-related illness. These results will be utilized to develop new therapeutic interventions aimed at preventing the devastating cycle of psychological and physical deterioration.